criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kylre
]] | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Kylre | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = KylreMatthew Mercer confirmed the spelling of "Kylre" on Twitter (source). | AKA = The Devil-Toad | CreatureType = Fiend | Race = Nergaliid | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Infernal | Status = Dead (possibly reforming in Abyss/Nine Hells) | DeathReason = Killed by Fjord's Eldritch Blast | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Toya (performance partner, close friend) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = 10 | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was a fiend, specifically a nergaliid, and formerly a member of The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities. As an NPC, was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Kylre was an enormous creature with green scaled slimy looking skin and a corpulent form. To those unaware of his fiendish nature, he looked like an obese lizard man. He was allegedly bipedal, but hunched when he walked, using his forearms for support. He had toad-like legs framing a rotund torso and muscular arms. When using his Life Drain attack, his eyes looked like burning coals. When the party carved his head off after death, his skin was like rubbery blubber. Along the brow line he had a series of small breathing holes that were full of mucus, which he constantly produced. Kylre was so large and heavy that his head alone required 2-3 people to carry. Personality fighting Kylre|artist=Anna Landin|source=https://twitter.com/AnnaLandin/status/957638511011794944?s=19}} ]]Kylre had a large roar and could speak Common and Infernal in a deep, slow voice. Although he could speak, he rarely did. Before revealing his hostile nature to the party, he spoke in brusque, incomplete phrases. When he needed to communicate with Toya, however, he showed intelligence and a grasp of Common far beyond what his initial vocabulary suggested. During the carnival performance, Kylre was "soothed" by Toya's song. When Enon became a husk, he appeared surprised and swiftly carried Toya out of the tent. Biography Background with Toya|artist=Jinjidraws|source=https://twitter.com/jinjidraws/status/959554159082201090}}]]Kylre joined the Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities at some point between Toya's recruitment and Mollymauk's arrival. In this time, he and Toya formed an act. Kylre told the carnival that he was one of the lizardfolk, and they apparently did not question this. Relationships Toya Toya is a young, dwarven girl who Kylre holds in a thrall, whilst pretending to be her protector. She has a magical singing talent that he is cultivating for his own purposes. Character Information Abilities'A full description of Nergaliid attributes and abilities can be found at D&D Beyond. * Ability to leap 20-25 feet into the air and travel 40-45 feet with a single leap. * ''Life Drain attack * Summon Devil (3 Imps) '''Notable Items * A small pouch filled with flesh and mucus, as well as a handful coins and jewelry, including rings and necklaces. When Jester later gave one of these recovered rings to Gustav, he noted that it looked very similar to one he'd had before. Quotations Trivia * A nergaliid is an original creature created by Matthew Mercer.https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/956788213980344320 * The miniature used to represent Kylre is a Marsh Giant from WizKids's "Pathfinder Battles - Legends of Golarion" series, with its weapon snipped off.http://paizo.com/products/btpy92jm?Pathfinder-Battles-Legends-of-Golarion-Marsh-Giant References Art: Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Category:Dead Characters Category:Demons Category:Performers